Tahun Senior!
by Siebte Gloxinia
Summary: Insiden kali ini terjadi hanya gara-gara sebuah termos berwarna hijau ngejreng... namun ajaib. /Sekuel TS! :D RnR? OTAJOUBI OMEDETOU hana-chan kirei!
1. Tragedi Philippe

**Tahun Senior!**

/Sekuel Teenage Stories!/

/Makin kacau, makin... hancur? Mungkin./

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ada apa, Oz?" tanya Sharon yang baru sampai di rumah Oz.

**BRAK!**

Oz membanting pintu rumahnya lalu membentak Sharon, "sana. Ke kamar."

"Oz?"

"Ke. Kamar." perintah Oz sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pintu.

"...hah?"

Oz menggeleng, "Bukan begitu maksudnya, Sharon. Maksud gue, lo harus liat sendiri apa yang ada di kamar gue."

**"OOOHHH!**" Sharon menepuk jidatnya. Ckckck, mungkin ada sesuatu** coretpikirankotorcoret** yang terlintas di benaknya.

**"BURUAN! SEBELOM GUE MATI DISIKSA SAMA 'ITU'!"** pekik Oz frustasi.

"**'Itu'** apa?"

**"MASUK AJA SANAAAA!"**

.

.

.

"Eh... hai." Sharon masuk ke kamar Oz, dan Sharon cukup kaget, sebenarnya.

Tampang teman-temannya cukup aneh. Contohnya Gilbert dan Vincent yang bertampang masam.

Alice yang bertampang agak risih dan Eida yang berwajah senyum-senyum terpaksa.

Lottie yang dari wajahnya agak kesal, Liam dan Jack yang kelalahan, Elliot dengan tampang super kesal, dan Break yang menahan amarah.

"Makan!" perintah Break sambil nyocol-nyocolin(?) sendok di mulut seorang anak kecil.

Anak kecil itu menggeleng sambil melotot ke arah Break.

.

**"MAKAN!"**

**"Bweeek!"**

**"MAKAN! ATO GUE BAKAL CINCANG BADAN LO PAS LO LAGI TIDUR!"**

**"BWEEEK!"** anak kecil itu_**-dengan nyolotnya-**_terus menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Break.

"Gue nyerah," sahut Liam yang duduk bersender di tembok dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dasar anak kecil kurang ajar!" bentak Alice.

Oz masuk ke kamarnya dan bertanya kepada Sharon, "udah liat, kan?"

.

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Sharon, ada beberapa yang tidak datang.

"Ada yang ijin, ada yang sakit, ada yang gabisa dihubungin."

"Dan... dia siapa?" Sharon menunjuk ke anak kecil yang super duper mega giga hiperaktif itu.

"Sepupu gue!" Oz menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri, "namanya **Phillipe**. Mukanya kayak orang baik, tapi begitu lo disuruh ngasuh, dia udah kayak anak setan!"

"Hush!"

"Serius!" sanggah Oz. "Om gue emang kurang ajar! Punya anak kok kayak setan lepas gini sih..."

Sharon menghela nafas. Memang mengurus anak kecil bukan keahlian anak-anak **PanCo alias Pandora Community.** Setidaknya perempuan 'tulen' seperti Eida bisa mengurusnya. Tapi kenapa dari tampang Eida dia cukup kesel dan capek?

"Phillipe," panggil Sharon setelah mengambil mangkok dari Break, "makan yuk. Kakak suapin, ya?"

"Ayok!" jawab Phillipe dengan semangat.

.

**Oz bengong.**

Semua anak-anak yang berada di sana bengong, kecuali Sharon dan Phillipe yang lagi asik suap-suapan(?). Dengan penuh **'cinta', **Sharon tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menaklukan anak ini.

"K-kok bisa?!" tanya Lottie tak percaya melihat Phillipe yang nurut dengan Sharon.

"Lo pake pelet apa?!" bentak Vincent.

"Gue udah ga peduli!" pekik Gilbert sambil menyalakan TV di kamar Oz.

Phillipe makan dengan lahap. Sharon cukup senang melihat Phillipe yang antusias.

"Ini pasti ada apa-apanya," Jack menatap Phillipe dengan tampang horor, "gak. Ini gak mungkin," ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, memastikan apa itu mimpi atau kenyataan. "Kok bisa?"

Eida mengusap air mata haru, "keajaiban pasti akan datang. Nih, kayak sekarang nih."

"Lo kebanyakan baca novel," ujar Elliot sambil merebut novel yang dipegang Eida.

.

**CROT.**

Phillipe boker. Di celana. Sebagian 'hasil buangan' itu jatuh di atas karpet kamar Oz.

_**"Great,"**_ Sharon cemberut, "Oz, popoknya dimana?"

"Gak punya."

"..." Sharon menatap Oz dengan tatapan yang-bener-loe, "oke, gue beli dulu."

"Harus beli? Harus lo yang beli? Phillipe cuma nurut sama lo nih soalnya..."

"Gue lebih hafal size dan mereknya," Sharon mengangkat bahu, "untuk ngurus Phillipe, **_all you need is love._**" lanjutnya sambil keluar dari kamar Oz.

**...**

**Hening.**

"Gue tau!" sergah Elliot, "dia kabur! Minimal, dia bisa menghirup udara bebas di luar!"

Break mendelik, lalu menyusul Sharon, "sori, Sharon gabisa keluyuran sendiri."

**...**

**Hening part 2.**

**"KURANG AJAR LO!"** pekik Gilbert sambil melempar remote TV ke arah pintu.

"Yak, bagus," Alice mengangkat bahu.

Phillipe berjalan ke arah Liam yang tertidur. Dicoleknya 'kotoran' yang nyecer di karpet Oz, dan di peperin di muka Liam. Tiba-tiba Liam terbangun dan hidungnya langsung mencium bau yang menusuk.

Semua anak PanCo menatap dengan horor.

**"AAAARGHHHH!**" Liam langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar mandi Oz.

**DRAK!**

"Pasti nabrak pilar." ujar Vincent sambil menepuk jidatnya. Tak lama, teriakan Liam terdengar lagi.

Kalo begini terus, Phillipe akan menjadi ancaman untuk hidung anak-anak PanCo. Mau tak mau, Eida dan Jack langsung 'nyebokin' Phillipe dengan selang cuci mobil yang ada di garasi. Sedangkan Elliot dan Oz mencuci karpet yang kena 'ranjau'nya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Jack dan Eida datang membawa Phillipe kembali ke kamar.

"Duduk." perintah Jack dengan dingin.

"Phillipe, duduk aja ya, gausah gerak-gerak." bujuk Eida. Phillipe sempat menggeleng, namun karena bujukan yang terus berdatangan **(dan beberapa ancaman)** akhirnya ia nurut. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, kenapa? Karena ada hal yang membuat Phillipe penasaran.

"Kakak," panggil Phillipe sambil menunjuk ke arah 'dada' Lottie, "itu apa?"

**Lottie mangap.**

**"Hah?"**

"Itu, yang itu!" Phillipe terus menunjuk-nunjuk dan ngotot ingin tahu.

Lottie melirik kanan dan kiri, meminta pertolongan untuk memberi penjelasan kepada Phillipe. Apa daya, anak laki-laki yang di sana berusaha menahan tawa dan Alice sepertinya tidak peduli. Walaupun mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Phillipe, gak sopan." ujar Eida.

"Punya kakak kecil!" pekik Phillipe sambil menunjuk ke arah Alice.

**"MATI LO!"**

.**  
**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** anak laki-laki tertawa dengan keras, bahkan Vince menghampiri Phillipe dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Good boy. Itu namanya dada."

Phillipe, dengan polosnya meraba dada Vince, Gil, dan Jack secara bergantian. Dengan polosnya ia juga meraba miliknya sendiri.

"Kok punya kita rata, ya?"

**...**

**Hening. Lagi.**

"Dada. Rata." Phillipe senang mendapatkan kata-kata baru. **"DADA RATA!"**

Ia berlari keluar, ke teras tempat Oz dan Elliot mencuci karpet. Dengan semangat, Phillipe berteriak dengan suara super nyaring sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Oz dan Elliot. **"DADA RATAAA!"**

Phillipe berteriak dengan semangat perjuangan hingga para tetangga terusik dan berniat mengecheck siapa yang berteriak-teriak dada rata dari tadi. Oz langsung membekap mulut Phillipe dan membopongnya kembali ke kamar. Sedangkan Elliot mencuci karpet sendirian.

Dengan panik, Oz masuk ke kamar dan bertanya, "siapa yang ngajarin Phillipe ngomong dada rata?!"

Semua menggeleng.

Entah, apa Phillipe terlalu jenius untuk mencerna kata-kata sendiri, atau terlalu** 'JENIUS'** untuk meneriakannya di teras hingga para tetangga mendengarnya, Oz gak tahu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, masuklah Echo dengan wajah datarnya dan Reo sambil membawa kue. "Hello, kita bawa kue. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa si Elliot nyuci karpet di depan?"

Dengan teramat sangat bahagia Phillipe menunjuk ke arah Echo **"DADA RATAAAA!"**

Echo menatap Phillipe dengan horor.

Reo menjatuhkan kuenya. _**Shock.**_

**"AAAAAAAAAAAA!**" anak-anak PanCo yang udah ngiler dengan kue yang di bawa Reo harus berteriak pilu melihat kuenya terjatuh.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, dengan hasil musyawarah, Phillipe direkatkan di sofa dengan selotip. Jenius. Popoknya pun sudah diganti karena Sharon dan Break telah kembali ke rumah Oz.

Sedangkan Reo meminta maaf nonstop karena kuenya telah tak berbentuk. Liam sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dan Elliot ngomel ke Oz, karena pada akhirnya Elliot yang menyelesaikan 'tugas mulia mencuci karpet' tersebut.

"Gue nyalain TV, deh." ujar Alice sambil menyalakan TV, membiarkan Phillipe menonton. Namun, mungkin mereka memang sedang sial, karena muncul iklan yang **SANGAT** familiar namun merupakan hal baru bagi Phillipe. Iklan paling 'hot' di TV pun diputar.

** NYOTNYOT DIKENYOT. NYOT! **

** NYOTNYOT DIKENYOT. NYOT!**

Phillipe tersenyum lebar.

Dan semua tahu itu bukan arti yang bagus.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Papa!"

"Ya, Phillipe?"

Mereka berada di mobil. Setelah perjuangan keras Oz untuk membuat omnya mengambil anaknya kembali, akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Aku belajar kata-kata baru!"

_'Ponakan gue keren juga.'_ batin Papa Phillipe yang bernama William. Yup, Om William namanya.

**"DADA RATAAA!"** pekik Phillipe girang sambil menunjuk ke arah ayahnya.

"...hah?"

"Aku juga belajar lagu baru!" potong Phillipe. **"NYOT NYOT DIKENYOT, NYOT! NYOT NYOT DIKENYOT, NYOT!"**

...

Om William mengeluarkan handphone miliknya dan menekan nomor Oz.

"Halo, om. Ada apa ya?" tanya Oz yang berada di seberang sana.

**"Kurang ajar ya kamu."**

**/TEBECEEEHHH!/**

* * *

**[ETENSYEN PLIZ]  
**

**Happy Birthday for Yosuke galih! Have a blast, k? :D wish you all the beeeesttt!**

and...

**Pray for Hafidh. Stay strong pidh! :) #prayforhafidh**

* * *

**[GLO-BOX]  
**

Huft.

Akhirnya **SEKUEL TS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

*banting laptop*

Maafin aku ya yos, kadonya begini **HUHUHU :'(**

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, ONII-CHAN! :D  
**All the best, yos! :)

Dan... temen Glo ada yang menderita sakin (yang menurut Glo) parah. ): Apidh, semoga cepet sembuh, ya. Kita masuk SMP bareng-bareng. Jadi... lulus juga harus bareng-bareng dong? Ya kan?

Oke, semoga kalian yang baca suka sama cerita ini. OC? OCnya chapter 2 aja ya, dikejer waktu nih xD

RnR? Kritiksaran dong kakaaa~! :D

Terimakasih yang udah mau baca cerita saya / sekedar lewat~ :D

Okeeeh! Saya kabur dulu, Glonya lagi galau **HAHAHAAHAHAH  
****JREEEENGGGG! **

***genjreng gitar bang roma* *hilang ditelan asap*  
**

**OPNTONTDDanDaef**


	2. Ngablu Dot Com

**Ngablu Dot Com**

/Karena saya laper./

* * *

Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

Astuti punya Agung Hercules...

* * *

**GLO KANGEN FANFICTION. KUADRAT. KUBIK. OH MY GOD. HELLOOOO! **Oke ga banyak bacot deh, langsung balesin review aja, ya~

**Yosukegalih: **HAI ONIICHAN! Haha~ Glo seneng deh kalo oniichan suka ^^ maaf ya kalo TSnya belum kerasa, biasa lah, moodnya masih berceceran kemana-mana kalo pertama nulis ^^" oh iya, kita kapan _collab_ lagi? Hahaha! _That would be epic_! :3 Dan terimakasih juga udah mau baca +_ review_ cerita nista ini, semoga suka sama _chapter_ 2 nya, ya! ^^

**Just 'Monta -YukiYovi:** Hai Yovi! ^^ maaf ya kalo TS nya belum kerasa, aku juga gak tau ini sebenernya udah kerasa atau belum, soalnya, yang aku tahu, di TS itu ciri khasnya cuma CAPS sama **BOLD** HAHAHAHAHAHA *ditampar* dan alur gajelas, pastinya :D. Oh iya, Yovi punya ide buat nyiksa Elliot, ga? Soalnya tiba-tiba aja aku kehabisan ide ^^" *ditampar lagi* dan KEEP G*NGNAM STYLE! Terimakasih udah mau baca + _review_ ceritaku! :D Semoga suka sama _chapter_ yang ini! Makasih yaa UDAH MAU FAVE CERITA INI JUGA HAHAHAHAH 3

**Tapia: **WOY ULAR HAHAHAHAHA CIE PACALNYA ULTAH HARI INI METYAW. Besok harus jadi! Karena aye bosen dirumah cyiiin : DASAR TUKANG NGABLU HAHAHAHAHAH CIE RANKING 1! Nih kado karena udah ranking satu, semoga makin pinter, makin cihuy HAHAHAHAH 3 love you beibeh, makasih udah maubaca + _review _cerita abal ini HAHAHAHAHA, semoga suka_ chapter_ yang ini ya sayaaaang!

**Shanaa12:** Haiii! :D MET BACA TS LAGI YA! SEMOGA MAKIN GILA HAHAHAHAH *gak* Shanaa september juga? HAPPY VERY LATE SANGAT SEKALI BIRTHDAY! MAAFKAN GLO YANG SEPERTI CIPUDH INI, dan memori otaknya juga rada-rada T^T Maaf ya, ngomong-ngomong, makasih udah mau baca + _review _cerita ini ^^" semoga suka sama_ chapter_ yang ini (:

**Aoife the Shadow: **Haaai! *sungkem* terimakasih Aoife-sempai udah mau baca cerita ini di angkot ampe di_glare_ orang-orang seangkor :') DAN MAKASIH UDAH NUNGGUIN QAQ walaupun masih kelas 9, aku udah stress gabisa bagi waktu, jadi updatenya telat berbulan-bulan, maaf ya QAQ dan Glo seneng kalo ff ini emang bisa bikin mood orang membaik, bagus deh :D dan terimakasih atas doanya, semoga terealisasikan 3 makaih udah mau baca +_review _cerita ini, semoga suka sama _chapter_ yang ini! :D DAN MAKASIH UDAH MAU FAVE! QAQ

**marika: **Hai hai~ :D yaampun, makasih ya udah mau baca cerita nistah ini QAQ bahkan di_review_, semoga marika suka sama _chapter_ yang ini, ya~ selamat membaca ^^

**aqrillian aquan rasyica:** Hai! Kamu baca fanficku sambil ekskul? Yaampun xD sampe kena marah pula~ terimakasih ya ;_; entah aku harus bereaksi kayak apa, yang jelas, aku terharu xD tapi jangan lagi, nanti dimarahin xD aku liat nama kamu muncul di kotak _review _di beberapa fanfic ku, makasih banyak, ya! Aku bingung harus bales lewat mana ^^" kalau mau jadi _author _kamu bisa _register_ dulu, maaf kalo gak membantu, tombolnya **(kayaknya)** ada di kanan atas, aku lupa QAQ, yosh! Goodluck! kalo ada apa-apa tanya ada lewat FB, ada di profilku :3 makasih yah, udah mau baca + _review! _semoga suka sama _chapter _yang ini ^^

**Shachii Kyarorain: **Haaai! Makasih udah mau nunggu sekuel TD ^^" aaah, jadi malu *serius, beneran malu* terimakasih yaa mau baca fic nistah kuadrat ini QAQ dan KAMU GAK NGOTORIN KOTAK REVIEWKU KOK, SERING-SERING _REVIEW_ YAAA HAHAHAHA *ditendang* gak deng, review aja seikhlasnya ^^" terimakasih udah mau baca+_review! _semoga suka sama _ch_a_pter_ yang ini :3

* * *

**HAPPY **(maaf telat)** BIRTHDAY HANA-CHAN KIREI-SENPAAAAIII! WISH YOU ALL THE BESTTTT!**

* * *

_BTW_, ada **2 OC **yang Glo bawa dari TS sebelumnya 3 namanya **Michelle** dan **Mizuaki**, met membaca!

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada apa, Pak?" tanya Lotti.

"…Gak ada."

"Terus bapak ngapain manggil saya ke ruangan bapak!?" Lotti panik. Matanya mencari-cari objek yang kira-kira dapat menghajar Pak Rufus Barma bila ia mencoba macam-macam di ruangan ini. Lotti tampak berpikir keras.

Tumben mikir.

Mata sipit Pak Barma masih melihat ke arah Lotti, entah melihat apanya. Lotti semakin takut, semakin panik, semakin ingin mengambil guci di sebelahnya dan menimpuk Pak Barma. Hello, ini masih pagi! Aneh aja kalo udah dimacem-macemin pas pagi-pagi… bukan berarti malem boleh, sih. TAPI—

"Cuma kangen aja."

…

"Hah?"

_What the fak_!?

"Kangen. Kurang jelas, ya?" tanya Pak Barma. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat muka Lotti yang memerah.

"A—anu…," Lotti salah tingkah, "Hehehe, hehehehe udah mau masuk kelas yah, Pak? Saya masuk kelas dulu deh Pak, nanti telat hehehe hehehhehe."

"Hm? Bel masuk masih lama kok—"

**"GAK! GAK! BODO AMAT! SAYA MAU MASUK KELASNYA SEKARANG! BAPAK JANGAN MACEM-MACEM SAMA SAYA! OKE! SAYA MASUK KELAS SEKARANG! BAPAK JANGAN MENGHADANG SAYA!"** tuding Lotti sambil berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk Pak Barma. Sedangkan Pak Barma hanya bisa terkekeh.

Lotti keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil membanting pintu, pipinya sangat merah. Kenapa Pak Barma jadi kayak om-om mesum gitu, sih!?

Apa jangan-jangan… Pak Barma suka sama Lotti!?

…

** "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ih, siapa sih yang teriak!?" tanya Michelle.

"Dunno," Mizuaki mengangkat bahunya, tanda tak tahu, "Kenapa sih lo marah-marah terus? Bete? **PMS?**"

Michelle mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukul meja.

** "KARENA KITA GAK MUNCUL DI CHAPTER SATU! DUH! LO GA MERASA DIHINA SAMA AUTHORNYA, YA?"**

Mizuaki mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Slow, dong. Gue sih biasa aja ya, gak lebay kayak lo. Ew."

"Slow gimana? Kita itu bagian paling penting di TS, tapi author sialan ini gak nganggep kita!" bentak Michelle dengan **GR. "BACOT LOE, AUTHOR. SINI RIBUT SAMA GUE! RIBUT SINI! NYOLOT LU, NYOLOT!"**

OC yang baik jangan tiru Michelle, ya.

"Oh iya, gue dikasih ini lho sama authornya," Mizuaki mengambil sesuatu, yaitu… termos.

"Termos?" tanya Michelle bingung, "Kapan ngasihnya?"

"Barusan," jawab Mizuaki polos.

…

"Dan lo bangga karena dikasih termos?" Michelle iri mampus.

Mizuaki mengangkat bahunya, "Sebenernya bukan buat gue doang, tapi buat kita, kok. Dan ini… termos ajaib!"

"Gapenting banget, paling kita dikerjain."

Mizuaki menghadapkan termosnya kea rah Michelle, kemudian memencet tombol yang ada di termos berwarna hijau ngejreng tersebut.

.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

**"**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** MICHELLE! HOBINYA BERCOCOK TANAM. **_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** KALO LIBURAN GAPERNAH MANDI. **_**BEEP!**_**"**

** "FAK!"** jerit Michelle, **"TERMOS LAKNAT!"** ia merebutnya dari Mizuaki dan menekan tombolnya.

**"**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** MIZUAKI! PACARAN SAMA CHESHIRE HANYA GARA-GARA RAMBUTNYA MIRIP ANDIKHAY KANJEN BAND. **_**BEEP!**_**"**

** "HAHAHHAHA **_**EAT THAT!**_**"**

"Laknat lu, Chel!" Mizuaki mengamuk, "Hina lu! Ya… setidaknya lebih hina dikit dari gue, lah."

_ "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Semua guru dipanggil untuk rapat di ruang guru. Sekali lagi, semua guru rapat di ruang guru. Terimakasih." ujar Pak Oscar untuk memanggil semua guru. Beberapa anak berpesta karena tak ada pelajaran untuk beberapa jam. Beberapa anak—_seperti Alyss yang maniak belajar_—merasa sedih, hidupnya sia-sia, dan berharap guru hanya rapat sebentar, karena murid-murid sejenis Alyss sangat haus akan ilmu. Woah.

**"HAAII KALIAN BANGSAT-BANGSAT UNYU!"**

"Chel, bahasanya! Ck. Dijaga dikit dong! Nanti fanfic ini disuruh naik rating gara-gara bahasanya kasar!" omel Mizuaki.

"Eh?" Alyss menoleh ke sumber suara, "Michelle? Mizuaki?"

"Kok gue merasa terpanggil, ya?" ujar Elliot dengan lirih. "Tapi emang bener, sih. Gue kan unyu. Unyu-unyu banget gimana gitu yah."

"Hai, tumben main ke sini," sapa Reo dengan ramah, di sampingnya ada Liam yang sedang membaca novel **6cm**. Ituloh, novel yang dijadiin film dan sekarang _happening _banget.

"Michelle lagi gila, kalo dia kenapa-kenapa, mohon maklum ya," keluh Mizuaki.

"Tenang," Alyss tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan Mizuaki, "Kita udah biasa ngadepin orang gila."

Reo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Michelle. "Kenapa, Chel?"

Sedangkan Michelle hanya cengengesan. Ini membuat Alyss, Reo, dan Elliot agak takut. Liam masih membaca novelnya, cuek dengan kehadiran Michelle dan Mizuaki.

.

"Liat ya, jangan ada yang kabur." pinta Michelle sambil menghadapkan termos tak jelas berwarna hijau nge_jreng_ ke arah Alyss. Termos itu pun melakukan gerakan-gerakan tak wajar seperti termos pada umumnya (?).

_BEEP! BEEP!_

**"**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** ALYSS! SERING NYELIPIN **_**MANGA**_** HENTA—"**

** "AAAAA!" **Alyss menggebrak meja.

**"—DI BUKU PELAJARANNYA. **_**BEEP!**_**"**

...

"Jadi, selama ini lo rajin belajar itu cuma kedok doang?** SELAMA INI LO NGEBOKEP? HAH!?**" hardik Elliot. **"GUE KECEWA SAMA LU, OMAH KELINCI!"**

"Aaaaaaaaa! Termos kacrut!" Alyss mengutuk termos tersebut, sedangkan diam-diam Liam mengambil buku cetak biologi milik Alyss, yang dicurigai tempat paling banyak disimpannya _manga_ tersebut.

**"JANGAN BUKA BUKU CETAK BIOLOGI GUE!" **

"Eh, _slow-slow_," Reo mencoba menenangkan Alyss, "Abis ini giliran siapa, ya?"

"Bentar-bentar," Mizuaki menarik nafas panjang, lalu berkata, "Gue masih _shock_, sebentar, sabar. Gue kira Alyss anak baik-baik yang ga akan pernah nyentuh gituan. Sebentar, saba—"

Setelah Alyss berhenti mengamuk (dan Liam gagal mengecek apa yang ada di buku cetak biologi Alyss), permainan 'termos jujur' itu terus berlanjut. Korban selanjutnya adalah orang yang jarang ngomong dari tadi. Tau, kan?

.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

** "**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** LIAM! BACA NOVEL 6CM GARA-GARA JUDULNYA AGAK MENJURUS. **_**BEEP! BEEP! **_**SUKA CEWEK BERDADA RATA, DAN SERING NGEBAYANGIN LILY MELAKUKAN HAL YANG NGGA-NGGA! **_**BEEP!**_**"**

Wajah Liam memerah.

Makin merah.

Dan Liam memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik novel yang ia pegang, **6cm**.

** "MESUM LO!" **hardik Alyss.

**"LO JUGA, LYSS!" **teriak Michelle, Mizuaki, Elliot dan Reo secara serempak. Tiba-tiba, Elliot menyeringai jahil dan merebut termos tersebut. Dengan segenap hati, Elliot memencet tombol di termos tersebut, dan ia berteriak, **"RASAIN LO, RE! INILAH BALASAN GUE KARENA LO SELALU MENGHARDIK-HARDIK DAN MEM**_**BULLY**_** GUE!"**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_**"BEEP! PERMINTAAN TIDAK DAPAT DIPROSES KARENA TARGET TERLALU SUCI. BEEP! BEEP!"**_

…

"…Hah!?" teriak Elliot dengan tak percaya dan kecewa.

**"HAHA!" **Reo hanya terkekeh penuh kemenangan dan menyibakkan rambutnya. Wuih. Rambutnya, bok!

_**"BEEP! BEEP! BOONG DENG HEHE. BTW, REO KUTUAN. BEEP!"**_

…

**"AAAAHHHH!" **suasana di meja yang dikelilingi anak-anak PanCo langsung _chaos_. Gimana nggak?

**"GUE GAK KUTUAN!" **teriak Reo mencoba menenangkan suasana sekaligus membela diri. Elliot masih berteriak panik. Liam menyingkir. Michelle berteriak-teriak heboh, Alyss bahkan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Reo dan berkata **"STAY AWAY!"**

** "KYAAAAA!" **teriak Elliot dan mendapat lemparan novel 6cm dari Liam.

Pada kesempatan kali ini(?), Mizuaki merebut termosnya, mengarahkannya ke arah Elliot dan menekannya.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Anak-anak PanCo yang semula berteriak dan menyingkir langsung menoleh ke arah termos tersebut. Bersiap menghina-hina orang yang terkena permainan 'termos jujur' tersebut.

**"**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** ELLIOT! SERING MEPERIN UPIL KE RAMBUT REO DAN ALYSS. **_**BEEP! **_**JARANG CEBOK KALO ABIS BOKER, **_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_** DAN MASIH BANYAK HAL NISTA LAINNYA YANG TAK DAPAT TERMOS SEBUTKAN DI SINI, **_**BEEP!**_** YEAH, TARGETNYA TERLALU NISTA."**

** "GAAAAHH!" **Alyss langsung gegulingan di lantai kelasnya dan sukses menabrak meja-meja yang ada. Reo langsung menjedotkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Hehehehe, yamaap, hehehehe, hehehehehe." Elliot hanya cengengesan tak karuan. Liam menatapnya dengan jijik. **JIJIK **sekali. Tiba-tiba, muncullah Sharon dari kelas sebelah dengan wajah yang bingung.

Merasa akan ada korban jatuh, Liam langsung merebut termos tersebut dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Termos ini gaboleh dipake lagi deh kayaknya. Kasian, aibnya diumbar-umbar."

"Gaseru!" ujar Michelle ngambek, seperti anak kecil yang disuruh bobok oleh bapaknya.

Sharon menghampiri mereka dengan wajah kebingungan, sampai akhirnya Alyss menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oooh, gitu?" ujar Sharon sambil ngambilin kutu di rambut Reo, sedangkan Reo sedang mencari upil Elliot di rambut Alyss. Liam dengan antengnya memeluk termos tersebut, biar gak ada yang memakainya. Oh iya, akhirnya Reo mengakui kalau dia kutuan.

"Lo ngapain melihara kutu, sih?" tanya Mizuaki kepada Reo, penasaran mampus.

Reo menghela nafas, "Gue gategaan orangnya. Gue sayang sama binatang. Rambut gue bisa jadi tempat tinggal para kutu. Gue sayang sama makhluk yang ada di muka bumi."

Mizuaki manggut-manggut.

"Gue berharap kutu ini bisa beranak, beranak, beranak…"

Mizuaki mengiyakan perkataan Reo.

"…Beranak, beranak, beranak, terus beranak…"

"Iya, gue tau kok maksud lu baik."

"Beranak, beranak… terus gue jual buat jadi makanan burung."

…

** "ITU TUJUAN LO? HAH?!"** bentak Mizuaki yang langsung ditahan oleh Liam dan Elliot. Wuih, cewek perkasa!

"Kutu bisa buat makanan burung ya emang?" tanya Alyss polos, "Oh, iya, **ELLIOT. GUE BENCI SAMA LU! SEMOGA LU MASUK NERAKA YA HAHAHAHHA** _fine._"

Michelle melirik termos itu dengan tatapan lirih, "Liam, itu gaboleh dipake lagi?"

Liam hanya menggeleng, "Sori banget, banyak negatifnya nih barang." Ia memeluk termos itu lebih kencang, takut ada yang berusaha untuk merebut termos ini. Wuih, Liam! Bijaksana sekali, sayangnya pedofi—

_BEEP! BEEP!_

…

**"KEPENCET!"** teriak Liam panik.

**"**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_** SHARON! NAMA ASLINYA ADALAH ASTUTEY! **_**BEEP!**_**"**

…Hening menyergap.

...

Muka Sharon memerah, dan ia mencoba menyanggah _statement _tersebut, "E—eng… lo lebih percaya termos atau gue? **TERMOS ATAU GUE!?**"

"_What!?_" jerit seseorang dari luar kelas. Anak-anak PanCo merasa familiar dengan suara itu. Siapa lagi sih yang punya suara kayak gitu, kecuali… Ahem, orang itu datang ke meja tempat anak-anak PanCo main termos berwarna hijau ngejreng.

"Sharon."

Sharon menatap mata orang itu dengan takut-takut, sambil bertanya, "…ya? Aku salah, ya?"

Break melotot tak percaya, "Selama ini kamu bohongin aku, dan kamu masih nanya kalo kamu salah atau ngga, hah!? Kamu ga nyadar? Jadi yang bener nama kamu itu Sharon atau Astutey!? Jujur, aku kecewa sama kamu. Jadi _please_, jawab."

"Ta—tapi…"

"Tolong gak ada tapi-tapian. Jawab aja." potong Break, sedangkan anak-anak PanCo bukannya melerai malah menonton pertengkaran ini sambil makan _popcorn_.

"Ssst, seru 'bok!" bisik Elliot kepada Reo.

"Emang cyiiiin, ihik ihik ihik," balas Reo sambil tertawa unyu. Yeah, unyu mbahlo. Tiba-tiba saja Alyss menimpali sambil setengah berbisik, "Duh, akika jadi penasaran banget deh cyin, siapa yang bakal menang."

"Kenapa lo semua ngomongnya jadi kayak gitu!?" tanya Michelle.

Sharon menghela nafas.

"Sayang, jawab pertanyaan aku." Break akhirnya melembut juga, membuat penonton yang daritadi tegang menunggu hasilnya jadi berdecak kesal serta kecewa.

"Tapi kamu jangan kecewa, janji?" ujar Sharon.

Break hanya memasang senyum paling manis yang ia miliki. Sharon menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berkata, "Nama tengahku ada Astutey nya."

…

**"WAOW!" **jerit Break sambil naik meja, **"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI!"**

"…_what?_" Sharon mangap tak percaya.

"Dia cari mati atau apa?" tanya Liam sambil menunjuk ke arah Break.

**"KALA KU COBA MENYAPAMU—"**

** "ASTUTEEEYYY!" **pekik Jack dan Gilbert yang tiba-tiba nongol di depan pintu kelas sambil pake _sunglasses_.

"…_what the fuc—_"

"Oh, Astutey," panggil Gilbert sambil memainkan kepangan Jack, iya, ceritanya Jack itu… Astutey.

"Apa sih?" tanya Jack sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gil.

"Apanyaaa?" balas Jack dengan nada menggoda.

**"JAWABANNYA!" **jerit Gil sambil menggenjreng gitar yang entah dapet darimana, dan tidak ada yang peduli dia dapet darimana. Gak ada. Plis, jangan minta dipeduliin gitu dong. Gausah caper ya. Ih gue jadi jijik gitu.

.

Muka Sharon (atau Astutey…?) makin memerah. Bukan malu, tapi menahan amarah.

**"AHEM!" **Break berdehem keras, **"MEMANG ITULAH JAWABAN YANG KU NANTI, LANGSUNG SAJA KUGENGGAM TANGANMU—"**

** "ASTUTEEEEYYY!" **sambung Jack dan Gil—ditambah Elliot sekarang. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Apalagi Break, bukannya merasa bersalah, malah seulas senyum tulus terpapar di wajahnya.

…

**"RRRAAAHHH!" **Sharon melempar sebuah meja belajar ke arah Break hingga cowok albino itu jatuh terjembab ke lantai.

**"RASAIN! HAHAHAHAH!" **pekik Jack histeris.

**"LO JUGA SAMA AJA, BRENGSEK! TEMEN MACEM APA LO, HAH?!" **Sharon melempari Jack dan Gil masing-masing satu meja belajar, penuh cinta. Dan matanya menangkap Elliot bersembunyi di bawah meja.

** "NGAPAIN LU NGUMPET DI SANA!? PENGECUT LOOO!" **pekik Sharon sambil mematahkan meja belajar tempat Elliot bersembunyi. Hanya dengan satu tangan.

**"AMPUN SHARON! GAK LAGI! SUWER I PROMISE DEH!"**

** "APA LO LIAT-LIAT!? MAU GUE LEMPAR MEJA JUGA!?"**

Reo merasa terpanggil, "Cuma mau bilang, tolong siksa mereka lebih kejam. Gue mohon dengan sangat."

Sharon hanya mengacungkan jempol, lalu kembali melempari mereka dengan meja-meja tak berdosa. Alyss dan Liam merasa tak terlibat sehingga mereka pura-pura cuek sambil membahas novel **6cm.**

"Jagain termosnya!" ujar Michelle sambil melemparnya ke arah Mizuaki, "Gue mau pipis." lalu Michelle melenggang pergi keluar.

…

**"PENGKHIANAT LO! DASAR KUTU BUSUK!" **pekik Mizuaki sambil membanting termos hijau ngejreng. Sadar akan tugasnya, ia memeluk lagi termos keparat itu.

Di depan pintu, Gilbert menyaksikan Jack yang 'berdarah-darah' terkena meja yang dilempar Sharon. Sambil menangis, Jack berkata, "Gil, _run… leave me_ _here_. Gue bukan apa-apa tapi beban buat lo. Maafin gue. Gue cuma bisa bertahan sampe sini. Maaf."

"Ta—tapi!" sahut Gil, tangannya gemetaran melihat Jack yang 'sekarat', "Lo kuat, Jack. Dan gue ga akan ninggalin lo sendirian di sini, camkan itu!" ia memutar otak, bagaimana cara menyelamatkan nyawa sahabat-sahabatnya yang hidupnya sudah diujung tanduk.

Ia melihat Break yang jatuh terjembab tertimpa meja. Kecil kemungkinan jantungnya masih berdetak. (halah)

Ia menatap Jack yang terbaring sekarat di sampingnya. Ada Elliot yang masih berlarian berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya, walaupun Gilbert tak peduli. Ada Michelle yang berjongkok sambil memeluk termos. Iya, gajelas.

…

_'Gue harus apa?' _pikir Gilbert.

**"RRRAAAAHHH!" **amukan Sharon terdengar lagi dari dalam kelas.

…

"Maaf, kawan-kawan." Gilbert berlari meninggalkan kelas tempat terjadinya insiden tersebut.

**"HEH! SINI LU! PENGKHIANAT! KATANYA LO GA AKAN NINGGALIN GUE!" **pekik Jack penuh dengan emosi, walaupun ia tak bisa bergerak gara-gara ada meja belajar yang menimpanya.

Gilbert berbalik ke arah Jack, nyengir bentar, lalu melanjutkan pelariannya sambil berteriak, "Gue boong, hehehe."

**"AAAAAAAA!"**

Gil berbelok ke kanan, sedangkan dari arah lain, Oz muncul sambil bersenandung dengan indah tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di kelas tersebut.

"Hah, Jack? Lo kenapa!?" tanya Oz panik melihat Jack bernafas tak teratur gara-gara tertimpa meja. "Lo gapapa kan? Lo gapapa ya? Lo gapapa sih? Lo gapapa doooong?"

"…_what the fuc—_mending lo bantuin gue, Oz." pinta Jack.

"O—oke, oke, sebentar…" Oz mencoba membantu Jack untuk mengangkat meja, dan…

**BRAAAAKK!**

** "AAAAAA! SHARON! LO YANG TENANG DONG! TADI KITA CUMA BERCANDA!" **Elliot menjerit dan jongkok secara spontan untuk menghindari serangan dari Sharon.

Naasnya, meja tersebut mengenai Oz.

**"TUHAAAN! SEMBUHKANLAH SHARON!" **pekik Michelle. Reo, Alyss dan Liam sudah tidak bisa pura-pura cuek. Reo menghubungi Eida agar membawa teman untuk mengevakuasi korban jiwa. Sedangkan Alyss menghubungi _delivery _pizza_, _siapatahu Sharon bisa disogok pizza. Sedangkan Liam berusaha melindungi Michelle yang menjerit-jerit histeris takut kena lemparan meja.

**"OOOOOZZZZ!" **Jack menangis meraung-raung. Udah Gil ninggalin dia, sekarang Oz yang mau nolongin dia malah ikutan jadi korban.

Break masih pingsan.

Elliot masih belum kena lemparan meja.

"Hai, gue udah selesai pipis," Michelle melenggang masuk, "Oh, korbannya udah nambah."

** "PERMISI! PERTOLONGAN PERTAMA PADA KORBAN AMUKAN SHARON! PERMISI! MOHON PERMISI!" **teriak Eida dengan lantang (padahal gak ada yang menghalanginya) dan Echo mengekor di belakang. Alice masuk dengan santainya dan menghampiri Alyss.

"Kita mau pesen pizza?" tanya Alice cuek terhadap keadaan sekitarnya. Alyss hanya mengangguk, menjawab sekenanya.

"Dagingnya yang banyak ya, Lyss."

…

** "NYAWA TEMEN KITA DALAM BAHAYA DAN LO SEMPET-SEMPETNYA**_** REQUEST **_**DAGING, HAH!?"**

"Nyeh," hanya itu yang diucapkan Alice, sambil mengupil.

"Nyolot lo!" ujar Alyss sambil mencakar Alice dengan penuh cinta.

**"GUE GA NGAPA-NGAPAIN YA NJING!" **Alice membalas cakaran Alyss, dan jadilah mereka… cakar-cakaran.

**"PERMISI! YAAMPUN BANYAK SEKALI KORBAN JIWA DI SINI! ECHO, TOLONG—"**

** BRUAAAAK!**

Eida kena lemparan meja.

.

.

.

**Sharon tertegun.**

**"EIDAAAA!"** Sharon tiba-tiba sadar, memeluk Eida yang sekarat hingga menangis meraung-raung.

"_It's okay… don't cry._" ujar Eida mencoba menenangkan Sharon. Elliot, yang tadinya menghindari lemparan meja sekarang panik dan membentak-bentak Sharon, **"LO APAIN EIDA?!"**

"G—gak sengaja kena meja…"

**"TEGA LO!"** jerit Elliot sambil menyibakkan rambutnya, meneteskan air mata, lalu mengguncang-gungcang bahu Eida dengan dramatis, **"LO MASIH IDUP KAN!? MASIH KAN!?"**

"Masih," jawab Eida dengan wajah datar.

…

Dan momen dramatis itu batal. Echo berjongkok di samping Break sambil berkata, "Jadi… Echo ngapain?"

**"SELAMETIN GUE NYEDH." **pekik Break.

"_Why should I…_?" Echo memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Break semakin _**gregetan**_ditambah menangis tersedu-sedu. Dan tiba-tiba Cheshire muncul dari pintu sambil menenteng pizza pesanan Alyss.

"Tadi ada mas-mas pizza nganterin ini, katanya yang mesen Alyss, tapi mas-masnya gatau lo dimana, jadi gue yang bayar deh—"

.

.

.

**"GUEEE! GUEEEEE**** MAUUUU!****!" **teriak anak-anak PanCo dengan mulut berbusa, sedangkan Cheshire ikutan remuk gara-gara massa yang berebutan pizza tersebut. Yah, kecuali Echo dan Reo yang menarik diri sendiri, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Mizuaki pun masuk ke dalam gerombolan tersebut, berusaha menyelamatkan pacarnya.

Michelle nganggur di sana sambil memeluk termos. Merasa gak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ia menggeret Echo sambil keluar kelas, "Cari pacar gue, yuk. Kok daritadi gue gak liat dia?"

"Dia lagi motongin rambut anak-anak di kelas sebelah, nyari nafkah buat beli rokok katanya."

"…hah?" Michelle masih _ora mudeng. _"Ya bodo deh, yuk temenin gue."

"Terserah," gumam Echo pelan sambil mengekor Michelle menemui pacarnya yang sedang mencari nafkah. Setelah sampai di kelas sebelah, bener aja… Vincent lagi gunting-guntingin rambut gitu loh. Katanya buat cari nafkah gitu loh. Kurang keren apa gitu loh.

"Eh, Michelle? Hai!" sapa Vincent sambil menggunting rambut pelanggannya.

"Hai!" ujar Michelle sambil menekan tombol termos ngejreng tersebut. Echo dan Vincent deg-degan, menanti apa yang akan terjadi.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

** "**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_**VINCENT! MASIH CINTA SAMA LOTTI, SEBENERNYA PACARAN SAMA MICHELLE CUMA GARA-GARA KASIAN DOANG****! **_**BEEP!**_**"**

.

.

.

Vincent cengo.

Michelle cengo.

** "**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_**HAHAHAHA KASIAN DEH LO.**_**BEEP!**_**"**

"…ga nyangka, ya." ujar Michelle, ia membanting termos tersebut dan berlari ke luar kelas tersebut.

** "OH. JADI LO LEBIH PERCAYA TERMOS DARIPADA GUE!?" **teriak Vince, panik. Dengan muka datar, Echo mengambil termos tersebut dan menunjuk label '100% fakta'.

Vincent cengo sesi kedua. Lalu mengejar Michelle keluar kelas. Meninggalkan pelanggan cukur rambutnya dan Echo yang sekarang penasaran siapa yang disukai Lotti.

Echo memeluk termos tersebut dan mencari-cari Lotti. Si _pinkette _ini kalo gak di kamar mandi (benerin gincu) ya ngegaul di kantin. Echo berjalan di selasar, kalo belok kiri udah kamar mandi. Feeling Echo mengatakan Lotti ada di kamar mandi—

Dan Lotti keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan segera, Echo memencet termos tersebut lalu lari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Yak, lurus, belok kanan, pasti sepi—

Ada Gil.

"_Fuc—_"

"Eh, Echo!" sapa Gil dengan riang.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

** "**_**BEEP! BEEP!**_**LOTTI****!**** SUKA SAMA OM-OM BERNAMA RUFUS BARMA****! **_**BEEP!**__** LOL.**_**"**

…

**"WHAAAATTTT!?"**

Gil menjerit seperti banci, dan Echo mangap tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Terus rambut gue kapan dipotongnya?" tanya pelanggan cukur rambut Vincent sambil _facepalm_.

**TBC…? HAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Q&A**

Q: Kok ada OC!? Siapa mereka!?

A: Itu dari **Teenage Stories!** Jujur, tadinya mau Glo buang aja si Michelle, lol. Entah reaksi kalian bakal sedih atau seneng **HAHAHA.  
**Mizu mah stay aja, kan dia pacal Cheshire *pilih kasih* *diaduin ke Komnas HAM*

.**  
**

Q: Kemana aja luh?**  
**

A: Sibuk mbah *ngupil* padahal baru kelas 9, tapi udah gabisa bagi waktu. Kalo libur bukannya pengen ngetik malah mau **BOBOK**

.

Q: Sebenernya ini penting gak sih?**  
**

A: ...gatau *kayang*

* * *

**[GLO-BOX]**

Ganyangka cerita ini bakal update, gara-gara begadang ampe jam 2 dan ide mengalir deras, besoknya jam setengah 6 pagi langsung ngelanjutin lagi. Wow.

Glo ketinggalan banyak berita, ya?

**OH YA DAN MAAF KALO ADA TYPO :D**

Oh iya, terimakasih yang udah doain temen Glo untuk sembuh, walaupun Tuhan berkata lain, semoga itu memang yang terbaik untuk dia (:

Lanjut bahas ini, Glo pusing, tadinya ini cerita mau diapain, tapi tiba-tiba jreng aja gitu lho. Ada ide aja gitu lho. Ngetiknya ampe ketek basah gitu lho. *BUSET EW HAHAHAHAHA NO* Ehm, doain aja kelas 9 gak terlalu menyita waktu Glo, dan bentar lagi tahun baru~ :D

Akhir-akhir ini mood Glo hancur berantakan ^^" gak ke Jakcloth gara-gara gapunya uang untuk beli wig cosplay, lupa beli cairan buat wignya. Mau gigit bibir rasanya. Dan **KONSER 2NE1 DIBATALIN NUOOOHHHH** *rage* sedih sedih sedih T^T tapi gak papalah, toh gak ada duit ini HAHAHAHAHA. Sekarang mau konsen dulu ke cosplay (: kalo kalian baca webtoon/**manhwa **yang judulnya **Noblesse** dan **Witch Hunter**, ayo kita fangirling bersama! :D

Oh, Astutey. Familiar sama lagunya, gak? Kalo ngga, search aja di gugel ^^" oke? xD

Dannnn terimakasih udah mau baca sampe sini! Me love yah! Muah! Chapter 3 nya gatau kapan HAHAHAHAH doain aja secepetnya, oke? ^^

**Papay! :***

* * *

P.S: Travis Garland seksi

P.S 2: Walaupun Travis Garland seksi, suara yang ngena di kuping yaaa Jason Chen~

P.S 3 : Lagi dicekokin My Little Pony sama bolsky HAHAHAHAH 3


End file.
